Pinball games are well known amusement devices which include, generally, an inclined playfield housed within a game cabinet, with a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers to maintain a game ball (i.e., pinball) on the playfield and to direct the pinball toward the various play features on the playfield. Points are awarded upon the pinball striking the various play features. Generally, the appeal of a pinball game to players, and thereby the marketability of the game, depends on the particular arrangement of play features on the playfield and the challenge and excitment offered by the play features. Accordingly, to maintain player interest, there is a continuing need for manufacturers to develop pinball games with new game features and/or new arrangements of game features.
Drop targets are a popular pinball game feature, consisting generally of a target element movable between a raised and lowered position. In its raised position, the target element projects above the playfield such that it may be targeted by a skilled player whereas, in its lowered position, the target element is retracted below the playfield. The target element is normally biased in its lowered position under spring tension. To move the target element to its raised position, a reset mechanism incorporating a solenoid is energized by a game controller to lift the target element into engagement with a catch mechanism. Thereafter, the target can be "dropped," or retracted to its lower position by striking the target with a pinball and causing it to become disengaged from the catch mechanism. Alternatively, a "controlled drop" may be executed in which the target is retracted to its lower position in response to instructions from a game controller. Heretofore, controlled drop target mechanisms have been implemented with a striking mechanism incorporating a second solenoid. When the second solenoid is energized by the game controller, the striking mechanism is driven forward to strike the target and disengage it from the catch mechanism in generally the same manner as would occur with a pinball.
Controlled drop targets provide a pinball game designer the flexibility to create different playfield arrangements in a single machine, by controllably raising and lowering the targets at various times during play of the game. Generally, players enjoy the multiple playfield arrangements and additional challenges made possible by controlled drop targets. Therefore, it is generally desirable for the designer to utilize an optimal number of controlled drop targets in a pinball game. Nevertheless, with the presently known form of drop target incorporating a striking mechanism with a second solenoid, only limited numbers of controlled drop targets may be employed in a particular machine without exceeding reasonable space, power and cost limitations associated with the machines. Moreover, these additional striking solenoids add to stress, vibration, etc., which can shorten machine life or drop target life, increase the frequency of repairs, the complexity of the unit, and adversely affect space, cost and power consumption.
Accordingly, there is a need for a controlled drop target for a pinball game which incorporates fewer moving parts, occupies less space, consumes less power and/or is more economical to manufacture than presently known controlled drop targets, such that it may be incorporated in pinball games in greater numbers relative to presently known controlled drop targets without exceeding space, power and cost constraints. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.